Haïr ou aimer, une simple question de relativité
by MlleBaka
Summary: [CONCOURS- Amour Pirate] C'était venu dans la conversation, naturellement. Il avait été perturbé, évidemment. Sans le vouloir, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, violemment. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, précipitamment. A l'aube, il avait nié, longuement. Puis, malgré lui, il avait compris, brusquement.


Salut !

Je vous présente ce petit OS (pas tant que ça...) dans le cadre du concours le Lisen-Chan ! (Que je remercie encore une fois pour tout)

Une petite histoire sur laquelle j'ai aimé passer du temps, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Pour ce concours j'ai choisit de mixer les deux thèmes, qui, j'ai trouvé, se mariaient plutôt bien.

Bref... Bonne Lecture !

Parring : Zoro x Sanji

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers One Piece appartienne à Oda.

Les pensées de Sanji sont en italiques...

Je finirais par remercier Roronoa0mama pour sa fabuleuse correction, qui m'est d'une aide plus que précieuse et Linaelle pour m'avoir convaincu de participé !

Ps : Le texte dépasse les 8000 mots, mais ce n'est que le paratexte, l'histoire en elle même ne surpasse pas la limite.

* * *

><p>"...Quoi que tu fasses mon ami,<p>

Tu finiras les os blanchis.

La vie est une longue comédie,

Pleine d'aventures, promis !

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh ! "

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement désordonné et irrégulier retentit dans la nuit, sur le Sunny. Les claps claps bruyants de Luffy et Chopper amusaient Robin, qui, tout en frappant élégamment dans ses mains, tentait de retenir discrètement ses rires.

Les battements bourrins de Zoro lui attirèrent les remarques puériles de Sanji, qui tapait dans ses mains au rythme de ses éclats. Franky et Usopp, qui avaient entamé le dernier refrain, saluaient leurs camarades, accompagnés du squelette, alors que Nami, les yeux au ciel, soupirait devant tant de narcissisme.

Brook, suivit de sa guitare, avait encore une fois "enflammé" la "foule" avec une de ses merveilleuses chansons très animées.

Deux, trois couplets, quelques verres de saké, une histoire du grand capitaine Usopp, une vingtaine de bêtises made in Luffy, c'était décidé, la fête venait de commencer !

La raison ? Oublié, franchement, qui s'en souciait ?

Le rhum coulait, les plus courageux, guidé par Franky, dansaient, Brook chantait. Tout était parfait.

Des rires, des chants, des murmures, une multitude de sons s'élevaient dans le ciel étoilé. Chacun s'amusait.

La fête, chez les Mugiwaras, on ne l'a faisait pas qu'à moitié.

~ . Des heures après. ~

Il était près de deux heures du matin, l'air devenait bien plus doux et le calme était retombé peu à peu sur le bateau des pirates.

Seuls les plus vaillants étaient encore debout, ou plutôt assis, une bouteille à moitié vidée à la main.

Usopp restait éveillé par on ne sait quel miracle, les yeux presque clos, alors que Franky, Sanji et Zoro, quoique complément soûl, semblait en pleine forme, hilare pour la moindre petite chose.

"J'ai une théorie ! Remarqua alors Franky en plein milieu de la conversation, levant un bras vers le ciel.

— Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda Sanji, curieux et enthousiasme, mais aussi et surtout, le plus soûl de tous.

— Oh putain, je l'ai oublié ! S'écria le charpentier après un court temps de réflexion.

— Faut changer les bourdons, conseilla Zoro, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Les boulons, le corrigea Sanji.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit… Soupira l'escrimeur.

— Crétin.

— Crétin toi-même. "

Soudain Usopp se leva, un peu tanguant et déclara quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un "bonne nuit", ou, du moins, quelque chose du genre. Puis il se retourna, et tout en s'accrochant à un mur imaginaire, tenta de regagner leur chambre, marmonnant quelques absurdités.

"Sanji !"

Le concerné sursauta vivement, et se tourna vers Franky, surprit que celui-ci ait hurlé ainsi aussi soudainement, sans raison apparente.

"Hum…Qu... Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il cherchant ses mots.

— J'ai paumé mon parapluie ! Expliqua le charpentier, paniqué.

— Merde ! Mais tu l'as mis où ?! S'exclama le cuisinier, jetant un regard derrière lui, cherchant le fameux parapluie.

— Mais je sais pas, je l'avais et puis pouf ! Disparu !

— Franky, tu n'avais pas de parapluie en fait, observa Zoro après avoir bu une gorgée de saké.

— Ah, c'est pour ça, conclut Sanji.

— Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal", ajouta Franky.

Après ce petit "incident", la conversation reprit son cours tranquillement. Les bouteilles s'échangeaient, les absurdités aussi. L'ambiance était douce et heureuse. Un fou rire éclatait toutes les minutes, aussi bien pour un bout de ficelle que pour le nom que Franky avait choisi à sa bouteille de cola.

En effet, plus le temps passait plus leur conversation ressemblait à celle que pouvaient avoir des enfants de six ans dans une cour entre deux parties de cache-cache. L'alcool semblait les avoir faits régresser, du moins un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà d'habitude.

Alors, arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, Franky lança un sujet très intéressant. Enfin, d'un certain point de vue...

"Nami et Luffy, sont ensemble ? Demanda-t-il, chuchotant, comme si les concernés pouvaient l'entendre.

— P'être, p'être pas… De toute façon, avant que Luffy ne s'en rende compte, les poulains auront des dents, émit le bretteur.

— Les poules, le reprit le cuisinier. De toute façon Nami-Chériii n'aime que moi… Miaula-t-il.

— D'accord Cook, d'accord. Mais si vous voulez un vrai couple je vais vous en donnez un : Usopp et Kaya.

— Pff, soupira Sanji.

— Kaya ? Demanda Franky.

— Une blonde, "expliqua" Zoro.

— Ah, dit Franky.

— Elle vivait sur l'ile natale d'Usopp, elle était gravement malade depuis la mort de ses parents, reprit Sanji, voulant lui donner de vraie explications. Elle était vraiment dévastée, seules les histoires loufoques d'Usopp la réconfortaient. Seulement un de ses deux majordomes en qui elle avait une confiance absolue l'a…

— C'est super-intéressant Cook, mais on s'on fiche les oisillons, assura Zoro.

— Quoi ?…

— Non, attendez, moi, j'ai un couple, et un vrai, qui va vous surprendre ! S'écria Franky, peu intéressé par l'histoire du blond. Paulie et Lucci !"

Sanji, qui s'apprêtait à boire une nouvelle gorgée, suspendit son geste, bloqué. Non, il a mal entendu. Oui, c'est ça. Mal entendu. Ou alors le cyborg pète un petit plomb. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

"Euh… Franky… On parle de qui là… ? Demanda Sanji, interloqué.

— Ben vous ne vous rappelez pas, le CP9 et tout…

— Si bien sûr, mais NON ! Non, enfin si, je me rappelle, ce n'est pas ça. Putain… Ecoute… Tu t'es trompé de prénom je crois, tu ne voulais pas dire Pauline ?

— Pauline ? S'interrogea Zoro, toujours aussi placide.

— Non, non, je disais bien Paulie. Tu sais le contremaître blond toujours un cigare à la bouche, il porte…

— Whoho, attends, attends. Une seconde. Juste. Ce sont deux mecs !"

La voix du blond monta légèrement dans les aiguës. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Deux hommes ne peuvent pas aller ensemble ! Cela semble logique ! Cela est logique ! Un homme ne peut pas être attiré par… Un homme. C'est tout à fait inaccoutumé et impensable. Comment un homme peut-il… Non, c'est insensé !

Et puis, franchement ! Paulie et Lucci ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

"Le pauvre, il a dû avoir le cœur brisé quand il a apprit pour la trahison… Compati Zoro, altruiste.

— Ça tu l'as dit, approuva Franky", avant de boire une gorgée de son Cola.

Sanji resta centré sur ces dernières paroles. Comment pouvaient-ils parler de ÇA aussi facilement ? C'était totalement impossible. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient choqués, ou même étonnés. Non, ils faisaient comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Et ce n'était justement pas normal !

"Euh… Mais enfin… C'est dégoûtant… Deux hommes ne peuvent pas… Etre ensemble… Et puis, comment peuvent-ils faire "ça"… Non ! C'est vraiment trop ahurissant… Bredouilla Sanji, complètement abasourdi.

— Cook, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, contredit le bretteur, posant sa bouteille sur le sol.

— Pour changer… Bredouilla Franky discrètement.

— Deux hommes peuvent parfaitement être ensemble, et faire "ça", comme tu l'as si bien dit ", expliqua l'épéiste, réfléchi.

Franky hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et retourna à son cola. Sanji lui, ne dit rien, et cessa de bouger. Il avait encore une fois mal entendu. Pourquoi ce crétin disait-il des choses aussi abjectes ? Deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble !

_N'est-ce pas ?..._

"Euh… Marimo… Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Demanda Sanji, troublé.

— Bien si, franchement, je pensais que tu étais plus ouvert d'esprit. Tu vois, par exemple, l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote et… "

Cette fois, pas de doute, il avait entendu, très bien entendu, trop bien même. Cependant son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir assimiler l'information, il avait décidé de faire grève, cause de trop de pression.

_Comment… Non, attendez, Zoro ?_

Franky, ne semblait pas surpris, il ne semblait même pas avoir vraiment compris la gravité de la chose. Sanji, lui, si.

Zoro venait d'avouer qu'il avait sucé un pote… Un autre homme… Avec une… Argh… Non, c'était impossible !

"Pardon ? De quoi ?… Je n'ai pas… Quoi !? Manqua de s'étouffer Sanji.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Zoro.

— Tu… viens de dire… que… enfin, tu sais… Que…

— Que j'avais sucé un pote ?

— Oui…

— Ouais, j'ai sucé Law une fois. Il était mal, tu vois Kidd avait…

— Attends, tu l'as sucé… Le coupa-t-il. Sucé ?… Heum… Law… Avec la… bouche ?…"

Plus le temps passait plus les propos du blond devenaient insensés et complètement hors sujet, mais son cerveau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de nouveau l'aider.

"Avec quoi d'autre ? S'amusa le bretteur, ignorant le trouble de son nakama.

— Mais… Je veux dire… toi ?

— Quoi moi ?

— Tu es… gay ? Chuchota Sanji, comme un mot interdit.

— Gay, hétéro, bi… On s'en fout", expliqua Zoro, sérieux.

Sanji ne répondit rien, de plus en plus perturbé par leur conversation. Comment peut-on avoir une idée pareille ?

Soudain, Franky se leva difficilement, tanguant, et déclara :

"Bon, aller, je vais me coucher, à demain les gars."

Puis il se retourna et regagna la chambre des hommes, avec beaucoup de difficulté cependant.

Sanji fixait le sol verdâtre, essayant de s'entendre penser, mais aussi de digérer l'information.

_On s'en fout ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?..._

"Hey, Cook ! Toujours avec nous ? S'interrogea Zoro, ironique, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du trouble de son interlocuteur.

— Oui, non, là… Je… Mais… Tu… d… puis lon… emps ? Marmonna le cuisinier.

— Je ne comprends pas ceux que tu dis, chuchota-t-il à son tour, exagérant, se moquant de lui.

— Ça fait longtemps, que tu es comme "ça"?

— Ne parle pas de "ça" comme si c'était une maladie, tu me fais peur. Et puis, franchement tu en as d'autre des questions à la con ?"

Le blond ne répondit rien, et retourna à sa pelouse.

_Zoro…_

Beaucoup trop de questions s'additionnaient, mais chercher à connaitre la réponse l'effrayait étrangement. Il était troublé, certes, mais la raison l'échappait peu à peu. Cette révélation en était la cause, mais… Il y avait autre chose… Non ! Rien… Enfin peut être…

"Comment ?..." Murmura Sanji, après quelques instants de silence.

Le bretteur posa sa bouteille, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, comprenant encore moins la question.

"Comment quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

— Je… Non. Rien, oublie, c'est sans importance", annonça-t-il plus faiblement, le regard ailleurs.

Zoro posa son seul œil apte sur lui, sur son cou blanc, ses vêtements parfaits mais bien encombrant, ne lui laissant que le loisir d'imaginer son corps puissant…

Son esprit dérivait, cette conversation l'avait aussi fait.

Le blond tourna la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Saphir, émeraude, trouble, envie, doute, désir. Il ne fallait pas, mais il le fallait encore plus.

C'est probablement à ce moment-là que tout se déclencha, ou peut être bien avant, ils n'en savaient rien.

Zoro s'approcha, lentement, tel un félin, doucement, pour ne pas effrayer sa proie. Leurs visages furent près bien trop rapidement. Leurs souffles hachés aussi. L'épéiste surplombait le blond, assit en tailleur, de plus en plus confus. Quelques centimètres les séparaient, ils étaient trop proches, ou bien trop loin…

Un instant, et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, doucement, sans se toucher, laissant l'envie les consumer.

Le cœur de Sanji battait bien trop vite, il le sentait exploser, quitter son corps tant tout cela allait vite.

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il n'avait pas vraiment compris le pourquoi du comment de leur proximité. Cependant quand la langue aguicheuse du sabreur glissa lentement le long de son cou, une décharge électrique traversa son corps. Non ! Il ne devait pas !

Il tenta de le repousser mais l'escrimeur l'anticipa, et le plaqua violemment contre le sol. Il agrippa ses mains, et les retint de la sienne.

"Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !" Ordonna Sanji, ne plaisantant plus.

Zoro ne répondit pas, et glissa sa main libre le long du corps du blond, le faisait frémir bien malgré lui sous cette couche de vêtement.

Pourquoi le touchait-il ? N'allait-il pas faire… ? Non ! Il… Son corps… Il brûlait… Non ! Il devait le repousser, de toutes ses forces ! Mais, tout était si... Maintenant ! Ne pas… Pourtant… Non, surtout pas…

"Arrête ! Merde tu fais quoi !?"

Toujours pas de réponse, cependant, cette main bien trop audacieuse glissait plus bas, beaucoup trop bas. Elle se posa doucement sur une partie de son anatomie.

"Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Lâche-moi ! Merde Marimo arrête de déconner !"

Sa main glissa lentement, innocente. Elle l'effleura gentiment, inconsciente.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Merde mais tu m'écoutes là ?"

Non, à vrai dire il ne l'entendait même plus et ce depuis longtemps. Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer ses cris alors qu'il se débattait sous lui. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, il agissait, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire.

Sa main agile remonta, parcourant le chemin inverse, semblant un peu calmer le blond. Elle s'arrêta à la bordure du son cou blanc, laissa danser quelques instants ses doigts sur la clavicule de cuisinier qui suivait le mouvement de sa respiration haché.

Elle glissa encore un peu et se posa sur le premier bouton de la chemise bleue du cuisinier. Il l'enleva lentement, faisant de même pour le second. Mais, il finit par l'arracher, faisant sauter les derniers boutons.

Une fois cela fait, sa bouche s'approcha doucement de son cou, et y fonda paisiblement ses lèvres chaudes, le faisant frémir.

"Zoro... Arrête... Murmura Sanji, de plus en plus largué par son désir."

Cependant, l'escrimeur ne l'écouta toujours pas, et déplaça ses baisers sur l'épaule du blond, repoussant un peu plus la chemise.

Il fit glisser sa langue, traçant de longues lignes sur cette fine épaule, passant dans son creux.

"Je... ne pense pas..."

Ce n'était plus que des mots vides de sens qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, pire il ne le voulait plus. Des flashs de toutes les couleurs embrumaient sa vue, une chaleur inconnue naissait en lui, son corps ne lui répondait plus. L'alcool... L'envie... L'abstinence... Cette autre chose...

Les baisers suaves de l'épéiste se déplacèrent encore, suivant une ligne imaginaire, et repassèrent sur sa clavicule sans s'y attarder, pour atteindre le haut de son torse imberbe.

La respiration du blond se coupa net, son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus, son désir montait les paliers, les sautait, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. L'alcool brouillait tout, il n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir. Il avait oublié qui lui procurait toutes ces sensations, il était ailleurs, loin...

La langue du bretteur passa sur un de ses tétons, lentement, doucement, elle l'enroula. Sa main libre roula sur l'autre.

Le torse de Sanji se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration, sa tête se rejeta en arrière. Son corps vibrait, il tremblait, il ne voulait plus penser, juste profiter.

"Hum... Ah..."

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, il venait de gémir, pour si peu...

Le bretteur en profita pour descendre un peu plus loin, sentant l'impatience du cuisinier dont les hanches se mouvaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Sa langue suivait le contour de ses fins abdos, savourant le gout sucré de cette peau laiteuse, sur laquelle il avait de si nombreuses fois fantasmées.

Puis il se retira, se décollant de ce corps devenu bouillant et se pencha près de l'oreille du Cook. Il y fit glisser son souffle brûlant et embrassa doucement son lobe.

"J'ai besoin de te lâcher les mains..." Murmura-t-il la voix emplie de désir.

Sa main desserra peu à peu sa prise, lentement, captant le moindre de ses gestes, prêt à les rattraper. Mais le blond ne fit rien, il ne le pouvait pas...

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Zoro, un sourire qui ne se voulait pas moqueur. Il était juste... Heureux...

Ensuite, avec ses deux mains maintenant libres, il déboucla la ceinture du blond et baissa rapidement son pantalon. Son caleçon suivit tout aussi précipitamment.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, sa tête commençait à lui tournait. Il avait chaud, très chaud... Un peu trop au moment où la main calleuse mais étrangement douce de Zoro se posa sur son membre devenu dur.

Elle caressa quelques instants le gland, puis s'affaira à faire un interminable et savoureux mouvement de va-et-vient.

Puis, le souffle chaud du bretteur glissa contre le membre dressé du blond, le faisant sursauter.

Les lèvres de l'escrimeur embrassèrent chastement celui-ci. Les mains accélèrent leur mouvement, alors que la langue fonda sur le gland, tournant autour.

"Hum..." Échappât-il la respiration plus rapide.

La main du bretteur s'arrêta brusquement, laissant place à sa bouche, qui prit entièrement ce membre frémissant. Le corps du blond se cambra violemment. Il agrippa les cheveux du vert dans un état seulement semi -conscient.

" Han... Ah..."

Zoro aspira le désir du cuisinier, comblé d'être maître de son plaisir. Il accéléra ses mouvements, releva la tête sans le quitter, l'admirant.

"Zoro..."

Son nom ainsi murmuré était des plus troublants. Le blond était quand à lui, tant empli de luxure qu'il en était presque douloureux de le voir dans cette position.

"Je ne... C'est... Zoro..."

Le bretteur continua, faisant rouler sa langue contre le gland sans le faire sortir de sa bouche. Il caressa aussi ses bourses, les effleurant ou les serrant gentiment.

" Hum !

Le blond ne pouvait penser, il avait oublié, tout, une main dans les cheveux du vert, l'autre accroché à la sienne, il se perdait dans cet océan de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Ce sentiment presque douloureux en lui. Son corps se cambrait. Il se sentait partir.

"Zoro !"

La jouissance arriva rapidement, sans rien dire, le terrassant. Son corps se souleva, le bretteur ne se retira pas.

Il serra un peu plus la main du bretteur, le plaisir ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Son orgasme le bouleversa comme jamais. L'air lui manquait.

Puis, sa vue se brouilla peu à peu, son souffle s'apaisa et avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée, il put entendre un léger murmure, brisant le silence serein de la nuit, avant qu'une douce chaleur ne l'enveloppe, le réchauffant de tout être.

"Sanji…"

~ .Le lendemain. ~

Le réveil fut brutal, la lumière aveuglante, le mal de tête insoutenable.

Il n'était pas dans la chambre des hommes, ni dans sa cuisine. Il faisait bon, le soleil était éclatant, il était dehors. Dehors, sur le pont principal, assit dans l'herbe.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, massa ses tempes, essayant d'apaiser sa douleur soudaine. Quelques cadavres de bouteille gisaient près de lui, plusieurs assiettes aussi, la guitare de Brook était posée contre…

_Merde ! Putain de merde !_

Ses souvenirs revinrent violemment, tel un cauchemar, par flash, chamboulant tout son corps. Cependant ce n'en était pas un, ni mauvais rêve, ni illusion, son imagination n'était pas coupable. Il pouvait encore sentir leurs corps enlacé... Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

Il se releva alors soudainement et fit quelques pas, se concentrant sur le sol qui tanguait. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde, manquant de trébucher.

_Ses lèvres sur ma peau…_

Il avait été soûl, il n'avait pas été lui-même. Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté dans le cas contraire… Non, tout ça n'aurait pas dû se faire. Ni ce soir-là, ni jamais.

_Son souffle prés de moi…_

Il se retourna et inspira un grand coup. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y croire, juste de le penser. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_Son corps contre le mien…_

Il n'avait qu'à faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Prétendre l'oubli. Ignorer tous les mots que le bretteur pourrait lui livrer. Et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

_Son désir enflammé…_

Il afféra alors à cuisiner. Oui, il n'avait qu'à tout simplement omettre cela. Il avait été soûl, et inconscient de ses gestes. De plus ce crétin l'avait forcé. Tout cela ne comptait pas. Oui, tout oublier.

_Ses mains agiles…_

Et puis, ce n'était pas si grave que cela en avait l'air. Non, vraiment, ce n'était rien…

_N'est-ce pas ?..._

~ .Un peu plus tard, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. ~

Ce matin-là, c'est avec une tête de zombie très mal déterré que les Mugiwara arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Sunny, où le marmiton disposait déjà ses plats sur la table dressée.

Celui-ci semblait aller parfaitement bien contrairement à ses camarades, pour qui l'alcool avait fait pas mal de dégâts. Cependant, leurs maux de tête disparaissaient bien rapidement en voyant la table sur laquelle tous les plats trônaient. Le cuisinier leur avait prévu un grand festin pour faire passer cette « gueule de bois ». Mais aussi pour ne plus penser à… Peu importe.

"Comment fais-tu pour être en SUPER forme ?! S'interrogea Franky qui venait de s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

— NE CRIS PAS AUSSI FORT ! Somma Nami, le volume sonore complètement en contradiction avec ses dires.

— C'est toi qui hurles ! "Riposta le charpentier, n'étant pas décidé à se laisser faire par la rousse.

Alors, pendant que les deux braillards continuaient leurs « joute » verbale, Sanji finissait d'apporter les derniers plats qu'il avait si consciencieusement cuisinés.

Mais celui-ci était un peu distrait. Peu attentif au monde qui l'entourait encore. Il s'assit alors silencieusement, ignorant la dispute de ses nakamas et se servit un verre d'eau, incapable de manger quoi-que-ce-soit, le ventre tordu par la peur.

Il avait peur, certes, mais de quoi ? Il l'ignorait encore.

Son regard glissa, et se posa finalement sur l'épéiste. Ce dernier était tout à fait normal, rien n'avait changé dans son attitude. Pourquoi ?

Il se mit alors à l'envier. Il semblait si serein.

_Râle bol !..._

~ .Après le petit déjeuner. ~

La cuisine se vidait peu à peu, les membres de l'équipage, le ventre plein, sortait les uns après les autres. Le calme retombait, il allait enfin être seul. Pouvoir réfléchir… Cependant un de ses nakama semblait ne pas avoir très envie de quitter la pièce. Ce n'aurait pas vraiment été un problème en soi, si justement ce membre n'était pas Zoro.

Celui-ci était encore assit et le fixait étrangement, ce qui avait le don de la déstabiliser. Il pouvait sentir son regard le long de son dos, son regard intense, violent, brûlant, son regard…

_Respire, il va partir._

Il continuait de laver les assiettes silencieusement, essayant de l'ignorer, mais en vain. Sa présence le troublait. Son cœur s'accéléra, il crut le sentir s'arrêter quand le souffle chaud du sabreur glissa contre son cou.

Il sursauta, et lâcha l'assiette qu'il avait en main. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol en plusieurs petits morceaux, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

"Je suis désolé… "Marmonna l'épéiste gêné.

Sanji se retourna pour lui faire face, mais l'épéiste se recula, les séparant, et se cala contre le bar.

"J'sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te raconter tout ça… Et encore plus d'avoir fait ça… Je suis désolé… Vraiment… "

_Quoi ? Désolé ? Non, tu n'as pas… Si ! Tu me dois des… Non…_

"J'voulais pas te faire flipper, ni te sauter dessus comme ça, mais je crois vraiment que j'avais bien trop bu… Et… Je n'aurais pas dû m'y prendre comme ça… Je veux dire, c'était con… "

_"T'y prendre comme ça ?" Tu veux dire que… ?_

"Il y a d'autre manières de faire ça, et je n'ai pas réfléchis, mon désir a pris le dessus… Et… Je voudrais que tu oublies, franchement, je regrette… " Continua-t-il, ne le laissant pas parler.

_Oublier ? Il veut que j'oublie… Mais... pourquoi regrette-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne comprends pas… C'était si déroutant ? Pourtant, il l'a déjà fait… Le problème viendrait de moi ?_

" Hum… Bien, de toute façon, c'est assez flou dans ma tête alors… Ben, ça revient au même ", mentit Sanji.

Le bretteur hocha la tête et se retourna sans plus de cérémonie avant de quitter la pièce.

_C'est tout ?! Comme ça ? Sans rien d'autre !? Comment peut-il me demander d'oublier ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… C'est… Argh ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne devrais pas être énervé pour ça ! Merde ! Comment pouvons-nous agir ainsi ?! Merde ! Il m'a… Rien que de le dire… Mon… Cœur… S'accélère… Je ne peux pas oublier ! Je ne le veux pas... Non… Je… Je ne sais plus..._

~ .Le soir même. ~

Le soleil se couchait lentement dans le ciel, disparaissait derrière la mer dont les reflets rougissaient peu à peu. Le vent était doux, il faisait bon, sa dépendance à la bouche, il fixait l'horizon.

Le sabreur l'avait ignoré, complètement, toute la journée. Apparemment, il regrettait la nuit passée, et ce bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ce point l'énervait, il en était bien conscient. Et cela l'agaçait encore particulièrement.

XxX

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis… Ce soir-là. Une semaine ou deux, voir trois. Le cuisinier avait perdu la notion du temps tant celui-ci lui semblait long. En effet, ses journées étaient devenues plus rébarbatives et maussades sans leurs disputes quotidiennes. L'idée que celles-ci puissent un jour lui manquer ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, pourtant, la vérité était face à lui.

Depuis qu'il l'ignorait, un manque se formait en lui, et semblait se développer un peu plus à chaque minute. Ce sentiment l'écœurait, l'effrayait, l'irritait, lui déplaisait. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Le négligeait ? A quoi bon… Il avait déjà essayé sans succès…

Leur relation n'était plus que quelques regards tout aussi complexes que clandestins. Et cela le peinait. La raison ? Il la connaissait, mais était incapable de l'imaginer, ou même d'y penser. Non, cette raison, il en avait honte, il préférait chercher une explication plus logique, plus adéquate, car elle le rebutait. Pourtant, malgré tous les mensonges qu'il avait pu trouver, aucuns ne lui semblaient suffire.

Depuis quand ressentait-il ça ? Combien de temps encore aurait-il pu nier ce sentiment si le bretteur n'avait pas tout précipité ? Longtemps peut être… Oui, il aurait pu se mentir, oublier, mais pas après ça…

Il lui en voulait tant pour cela. Pour avoir réveillé ce sentiment qu'il avait pendant si longtemps réfuter. Car en une soirée il avait tout balayé.

XxX

Zoro reposa lourdement son haltère sur le sol de la vigie, et se posa sur la banquette, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Il poussa un léger soupire, affrontant la réalité : cela faisait trois semaines, trois interminables semaines que le blond l'ignorait. Il avait tout foutue en l'air. Tout gâché, et ne trouvait aucun moyen pour se racheter. A chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler, ou tenter quelque chose, il se bloquait et fuyait son regard.

Alors il passait son temps ici, à se cacher, à se blâmer. Car, l'alcool n'était pas la cause de toute cette histoire, non c'était bien lui. Il aurait dû se contrôler, comme il le faisait si bien depuis leur rencontre. Mais ce blond… Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il retenait son désir pour lui. Il avait alors honteusement profité de la situation, de son trouble, de son alcoolisme.

Il avait été lâche, avait abusé de lui, de sa confiance. Il avait choisi la facilité, pour la première fois. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, ce sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas le tuait. Hélas, son choix n'avait fait que l'éloigner un peu plus de lui.

Il l'avait probablement dégoûté, plus jamais il ne le regarderait en face. Il l'avait effrayé, comment cela aurait pu se passer autrement ? Que s'était-il encore imaginé ? Que tout se passerait bien ? Qu'ils auraient une chance d'aller plus loin ? Vraiment, à bien y réfléchir, il était un imbécile lui, et ses idées utopiques.

Sanji était un homme à femmes, jamais son regard ne se poserait sur un humain du même sexe. Son discours l'avait bien prouvé.

Pourtant et malgré ça, il avait fallu qu'il se jette aveuglement sur lui.

XxX

~ .Une semaine après. ~

La nuit était tombée et le ciel éclairé de milliers d'étoiles ce soir-là. Le reflet de la lune semblait jouer avec les vagues assez calmes de la mer, qui venaient se briser contre la coque du bateau. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, ou rapidement, tout était relatif.

_Tout…_

Il agita ses doigts sur sa cigarette, faisant tomber quelques cendres, les laissant se faire emporter par le vent avant qu'il ne puisse toucher l'eau.

Ce dernier était pourtant doux, et l'air presque chaud. La lumière blanchâtre de la lune éclairait quant à elle parfaitement le pont.

_Agir ou subir…_

Un mois et quelques secondes… Quelques poussières… Un bonheur sans nom, un bonheur honteux… A quoi bon y penser ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà assez fait ? Ces réflexions étaient mauvaises pour lui, inutiles, et bien dangereuses. Son cœur se serra, il devait le laisser fermé, ne pas l'ouvrir, pas à cet homme qui ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance.

_Partir ou rester…_

A quoi pensait-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-il possible de changer aussi rapidement ? D'être dans le doute à ce point ?

La limite entre ce qu'il devait et ce qu'il voulait faire était bien trop grande pour être ignorée. Cela l'effrayait, celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi importante. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que l'idée de la franchir lui plaisait de plus en plus, même un peu trop.

_Mourir ou exister…_

Il était intelligent. Et savait. Oui, il savait pourquoi... Il savait même comment... Mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir accepter ces informations dictées, selon lui, par ce cœur bien trop perdu. Ce dernier préférait continuer à alimenter ces mensonges, qui avaient, par le passé, si bien marché.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne pensait pas que deux sentiments aussi contradictoire pourraient un jour se battre ainsi.

_Haïr ou aimer, tout était une question de relativité..._

"Il fait bon ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?" Lui demanda une voix calme, brisant le silence de la nuit.

Sanji se retourna légèrement, et pu, grâce à l'astre lunaire, distinguer l'archéologue s'avancer vers lui, gracieusement.

Il ne fut point surpris de la voir ici, à une heure aussi tardive. La jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de venir le rejoindre, de temps en temps, pour lui parler ou l'écouter.

"Hum... Oui, c'est vrai... " Répondit-il faiblement.

Robin le rejoint et se plaça à côté de lui, toujours, aux lèvres, ce sourire énigmatique.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais vois-tu, j'en doute, exposa-t-elle, d'une voix douce et maternelle.

— C'est une excellente impression, comme toujours ", observa le blond, sans pour autant se tourner vers elle.

Robin perdit lentement son sourire, alors elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le contraire l'aurait étonné, cela était si flagrant. Son mal-être sautait aux yeux, la raison un peu moins. Bien sûr elle avait une petite idée sur la question mais...

"Robin... J''ai... Enfin, j'ai une question à te poser... Bredouilla-t-il, honteux d'avoir à lui demander une chose aussi idiote.

— Tu peux, j'essayerai d'y répondre, expliqua-t-elle, heureuse qu'il puisse enfin se confier à elle.

— Tu... En... En toute objectivité... Penses-tu que l'amour existe... réellement ? Je veux dire... Que ce n'est pas qu'une chimère ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement, piégé entre son masque sérieux et sa honte soudaine.

Robin posa ses yeux sur un rocher au loin.

Pourquoi doutait-il de lui ainsi, de ses sentiments ? Cela semblait pourtant si évident. Elle l'avait bien vu, il y a longtemps, bien avant ses deux années d'éloignement. Ce fait qu'il tentait d'ignorer n'était que pure vérité. Comment cela aurait-il en être autrement ? Leurs querelles et différents, mais aussi leur fierté et leur honneur n'avaient fait qu'inexorablement les reprocher. Doucement, sans qu'aucun des hommes ne s'en rende bien compte, du moins pas avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent devant le fait accompli, devant cette certitude qui pouvait effrayer.

Mais elle pouvait le comprendre, tout cela était bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu un jour concevoir. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait probablement jamais le force de se s'avouer ce sentiment, et ce malgré tout efforts. Elle en était bien peinée, cette chance qu'ils leur filaient entre les doigts à cause de simple préjugé, n'aurait sans doute pas l'aubaine, d'un jour, se représenter.

"Vois-tu, je pense que l'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Cependant, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime...", avoua-t-elle, sans énigme, sans mensonge.

Elle livrait simplement ce qu'elle pensait réellement, de toute façon, à part le troubler, son message ne ferait rien.

Quand elle rabaissa ses yeux et les posa sur Sanji, elle fut surprise de découvrir le regard, presque paniqué, de celui-ci. Elle se laissa quelques secondes, puis comprit la raison. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû ? Ou peut-être bien.

Sanji se bloqua soudainement face aux dernières paroles de Robin. Il se tourna mais ne pu parler. Cela était bien trop dur, les mots fuyaient, partaient, l'abandonnaient.

_La manière... ?_

Il aurait voulu lui demander ce que cela signifiait, mais la réponse le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose. Et si celle-ci ne faisait qu'encore une fois confirmer ce qu'il refuser depuis si longtemps ?

Un mouvement du côté de l'archéologue le fit réagir, et se retourner, regarder son dos s'éloigner dans la nuit.

_Haïr ou aimer..._

_Tout était une question de relativité..._

_Et si la manière dont c'est deux choses se traduisait l'était aussi ?..._

XxX

Les jours se suivaient, se ressemblaient, ils étaient monotones et sans intérêts particulier. Ils avaient perdu leurs saveurs si particulières, ils semblaient tous identiques, sans moyens de comparaison. Mais ce n'était bien sûr que le point de vue de blond. Pour les autres, le monde tournait encore dans le bon sens, bien que, sur ce bateau, cela soit complètement impossible.

Il était probablement trop pessimiste et portait trop d'importance aux choses qui n'en avaient pas, mais... Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre aventure avec un homme... Il n'avait même jamais envisagé la chose... Alors... cela avait son importance. A ses yeux du moins.

Toutefois, ce dernier point ne devrait tout de même pas prendre une place aussi sérieuse. Certes, il en fut troublé, mais...

Le cuisinier poussa un long soupire et posa son pouce et son index sur l'arête de son nez, avant de fermer les yeux, lasse.

Ah quoi bon se mentir ? Cela était bien inutile... Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait oublier comment s'y prendre.

Il n'avait pas fait ça, se tromper lui-même était une erreur. Mais accepter l'était peut-être encore plus...

XxX

_Merde ! Mais à quoi il joue encore ? Quoi que je fasse, il réagit avec une neutralité déconcertante. Ce n'est pas possible d'être devenu aussi placide aussi rapidement. Avant un rien l'irritait... Pourtant j'ai tout essayé, vraiment..._

_Il le fait exprès, je ne vois pas d'autre solution..._

_...Mais pourquoi ?..._

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le cuisinier essayait tant bien que mal de faire réagir le bretteur, hélas en vain. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas le remarquer. En effet sans les répliques distantes que l'escrimeur pouvait parfois débiter, le blond aurait pu croire qu'il était devenu invisible.

Il avait pourtant tout tenté, les reproches qui avaient par le passé si bien marché, n'étaient plus que du vent. Il pouvait tout dire, tout faire, il ne répliquait pas, il l'ignorait.

Et cela l'irritait, presque autant que cette vérité.

Il le négligeait au moment où, lui, voulait être remarqué. Ironique, mais tout aussi pitoyable.

XxX

Le repas avait bien débuté ce jour-là, mais un certain "quelque chose" pouvait laissait penser qu'il ne se finirait pas aussi bien.

"Tu pourrais me donner le sel, c'est assez fade, demanda le bretteur, sans relever les yeux de son assiette, le ton neutre, comme d'habitude."

Le cuisinier, à qu'il s'était adressé, sourit intérieurement malgré lui, voyant là, une nouvelle occasion, d'essayer de le provoquer. Occasion qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

"Comment ça, c'est trop fade ?! S'irrita-t-il, tentant avec une fois de le faire percuter.

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était "trop" fade. De plus, tu m'as comprit, alors, donne moi le sel, s'il-te-plait.

— C'est suffisamment salé ! Et je ne te permets pas de critiquer.

— Je ne critique pas je constate, Sanji arrête maintenant, ajouta-t-il placide, presque lasse.

— Arrêter quoi ?!

— Sanji...

—Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Merde ! Mais réponds-moi !

— Je t'ai déjà répondu, expliqua-t-il un peu perdu.

— Répond moi VRAIMENT ! Pourquoi tu..."

Zoro se releva soudainement, faisant presque trembler la table sous la violence du geste. Sanji ne finit pas sa phrase, ses mots s'envolèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. De la haine mais aussi un autre sentiment pouvait s'y lire, enfin presque...

Zoro détourna le regard et quitta la cuisine tout aussi brutalement, laissant le blond perdu. Cependant, Sanji réagit rapidement. Non il ne pouvait plus fuir, il l'avait bien trop fait, il devait assumer. Il quitta alors à son tour la cuisine, sous le regard surprit des autres, et se lança à sa poursuite.

Il le trouva quelques mètres plus loin. Il hésita, quelques instants seulement, puis, il oublia de réfléchir.

Il s'avança alors vers lui, rapidement, et l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

Zoro, surprit, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le fait que le blond l'ait suivi le troublait trop pour.

Cependant et malgré ça, Sanji ne le lâcha pas, au contraire, il raffermit sa prise, savourant ce contact. Cette chaleur qu'il croyait avoir oublié. Il serra ses doigts, et ferma les yeux, tiraillé. Pouvait-il faire demi-tour ? Avait-il seulement le droit de se poser la question ?

Mais il rouvrit les yeux, il l'avait provoqué, et devait faire ce qu'il reprochait au bretteur de négliger : assumer.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, son, ou peut être même, leur cœur se serrèrent.

Est-ce possible de ressentir autant de chose aussi violente par un simple contact visuel ? Si oui, cela l'effrayait, car ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il osait espérer.

"Qu'es ce que tu... Commença le bretteur, interdit.

— Non ! Arrête ça ! Le coupa Sanji, bien incapable de retenir ses émotions.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler maintenant, lâche moi."

Cette demande n'était en aucun cas une menace, au contraire même, sa voix était détachée. Il le perdait. C'est pourquoi il devait réagir maintenant.

" Arrête ! Continua le blond, implacable.

— Je ne comprends p...

— Ferme-la ! Comment peux-tu être aussi... Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Hurla-t-il, retenant ses larmes, qui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, demander à être libéré.

— Aller, arrête tu es ridicule", observât-il ennuyé.

Apres avoir dit ça, il repoussa doucement la main du cuisinier, qui, face à ce contact, ne réagit pas, troublé et se laissa faire. Ce geste avait déclenché un ouragan d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer.

Puis le bretteur se retourna, rapidement, perturbé lui aussi.

Sa réaction n'était pas normale, celle du Cook aussi. Il s'était promit de plus rien laisser paraître, mais si ce dernier le poussait à bout... La seule chose dont il serait encore capable serait bien trop dangereuse... Il l'avait déjà laissé déborder ses sentiments. Il connaissait le résultat, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire la même erreur.

Mais le comportement du blond le laissait perplexe, un peu trop. Pourquoi...

"Marimo !"

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement, la voix du cuisinier l'avait glacé, le bloquant sur place. Incapable d'avancer, incapable de se retourner.

"E... Écoute-moi quand je te parle ! Arrête de fuir ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Continua Sanji, ignorant l'étonnement de l'escrimeur."

Il devait agir, peu importait la réaction de ce dernier. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Quitte à passer pour un idiot, sa raison semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il n'était plus lui... Mais pour l'instant cela ne comptait pas. Il réfléchirait après... Il serait instinctif, et non pensif.

"Je...

— A quoi tu joues ? S'interrogea l'épéiste, sans même se retourner, trop tendu pour.

— Et toi ?

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Tu sais très...

— Non, je ne sais pas", déclarât-il fermement, commençant à avancer droit devant lui, les séparant un peu plus de l'autre.

Un étrange sentiment de panique envahit alors le cuisinier. Ce dos qui s'éloigner l'effrayait. Il augmentait la distance. Il était loin, trop loin.

Il ne pensait qu'un jour son cœur se déchirerait ainsi... Pour un homme... Pour cet homme...

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, il devait... Il devait...

"Ne m'ignore pas ! Je... Je n'en peux plus !... Si c'est un jeu, tu as gagné, alors arrête ! Arrête !"

Sa voix était sortie sans autorisation. Les mots avaient désobéit... Ils avaient décidé pour lui...

L'escrimeur s'arrêta une seconde fois, paralysée.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais j'abandonne..." Continua Sanji, sans savoir pourquoi, au bord des larmes.

Un jeu ? Zoro se retourna lentement, de plus en plus surprit face au discours du blond. Son charabia ne menait à rien.

"De quoi parles-tu ?

— De l'autre soir ! Hurla-t-il enfin, libérant ce poids qui lui écrasait les épaules.

— Ecoute, j'étais bourré et...

— Tu n'étais pas bourré, tu n'es jamais bourré, arrête de dire des conneries, arrête de faire des choses stupides sans pouvoir les assumer !

— De quoi...

— De quoi je parle ? Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais plus rien ! Le fait que tu m'ignores m'irrite plus que je ne le devrais ! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir-là ? C'était si horrible ? Horrible au point que tu ne puisses plus m'adresser la parole ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal... Je ne sais pas...

— Tu n'as rien fait... Oublie ça, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il lentement avant de se retourner"

Le blond le perturbait, il devait partir, garder sa dignité, ne pas laisser ses émotions le maîtriser. Mais ce mouvement fut presque douloureux, son cœur se serra brutalement dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-il trop tard pour lui. Peut-être n'aurait-il plus la force de nier, de rester aussi stoïque face à celui-ci. Il espérait vraiment le contraire. Sanji ne pouvait pas comprendre... Il ne savait rien, et était ignorant.

C'est pourquoi il faisait ça, se retourner, et partir loin de lui. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre... Il ne le pouvait.

"Non, je n'oublierais pas ! Retournes-toi ! Ne fuis pas ! Zoro !"

La voix du blond se brisa, déchirant un peu plus son cœur, le bretteur continuait, l'oubliait.

"Je ne peux pas oublier ! Tu... Mais merde ! Zoro ! "

Le sol semblait se dérober sous lui, ses jambes le brûlaient, le suppliaient de se retourner vers le Cook, mais il ne le pouvait, son cerveau lui interdisait.

"Je ne veux pas oublier..."

Un murmure, porté par le vent puissant. Le bretteur s'arrêta brusquement, encore une fois. "Il ne le voulait pas" ?... Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Cet aveu lui laissait-il la chance d'oser espérer ? Cela voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait, ou son imagination et son désir pour lui ne faisaient qu'un peu plus fausser la chose ?

La différence entre ne pas vouloir et ne pas pouvoir était si importante... Le cuisinier avait-il pu seulement la saisir ? Ce dernier avait un don certain pour la rhétorique, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre la puissance que les mots pouvaient avoir...

Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa réflexion plus longtemps. En effet, une douce chaleur se colla timidement à son dos, avant que deux bras enlacent lentement sa taille. Quelques secondes passèrent, les bras se refermaient un peu plus, collant leurs deux corps.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive..." Bredouilla le blond, posant son nez au creux du cou de l'escrimeur.

Son odeur l'enivra, une odeur de sel, de sueur, de rhum... Une odeur unique qu'il, à cet instant, ne voulait plus quitter.

Mais, il ne put en profiter plus longtemps : le sabreur retira ses bras qui l'enlaçaient à présent fermement. Puis après un intense regard qui ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde, il le plaqua contre un mur. Un geste tout aussi provocant que tendre, un geste qui fit comprendre au blond que ses illusions n'en étaient pas.

Leurs corps se reprochèrent, maladroitement, puis moins, pour finalement se coller complètement, ardemment.

Sanji enroula ses bras autour du cou puissant de Zoro, qui passa ses bras sous sa taille, scellant leur bassin.

Leurs jambes s'enlacèrent, leurs torses aussi. Tout allait vite, ou pas assez. Tout, depuis le début. Un mois pour comprendre ce qui était déjà présent depuis si longtemps.

Zoro posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sanji, lentement, s'il allait trop vite, il avait peur de le voir s'envoler. Le cuisinier approcha les siennes, les fondants sur celle du bretteur. Il agrippa son tee-shirt, leurs langues se trouvèrent, chastement. Une légère caresse, envoûtante, traduisant une extrême douceur.

Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent, tout est normal, rien ne l'est plus.

La douceur s'oublie, s'écoule lentement. Leurs gestes se font plus fluides, laissant la chaleur de ce baiser les enivrer. Ce dernier devient ardant, ils ne comptent plus le temps. Tout ce fait rapidement, l'envie les séduits. Les corps se serrent, ne se lâche plus, cet instant les transporte. Les dents mordent, les mains griffent, ils s'accrochent à l'autre pour ne pas chuter.

Leurs barrières tombent peu à peu, ils ne sont plus qu'eux, plus jamais, pas maintenant. Un jeu qui n'en est pas un, un combat incertain.

La tension diminue peu à peu, le brasier devient plus doux. Alors, toujours ivre de l'autre, ils se séparèrent légèrement.

" Crétin... Murmura-t-il alors, reprenant son souffle.

— Crétin toi-même."

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est fini, j'espère que ce fut lisible, et que cela vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je carbure aux review X)<p>

A la prochaine ! Et bonne chance à toutes !

XOXO


End file.
